


Bleeding Out - Part 0.2

by Macaroon001



Series: Bleeding Out [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaroon001/pseuds/Macaroon001
Summary: In a world taken captive by war, two fugitives shelter in a valley unknown to those who hunt for them. Necros and Myla are on the run from the government, called the Syndicate, because of a murder they never meant commit, and are searching for a new life. Their families have been killed by the Syndicate, and, as far as they know, they are the only living humans not taken captive by the faulted government. As Necros and Myla struggle against starvation and Syndicate attacks, they realize that what really matters just might have been with them all along.





	

The light flickers on, and the hand holding Myra’s immediately releases her. 

“Necros!” Myra says crossly. “Why did you do that?!”

“Sorry,” Necros says. “I had to check. Couldn’t just have a Syndicate wandering in.”

Myra sighs and collapses onto the lumpy, patched-up couch next to her. She picks up a small, faded photo. The frame is worn, and the glass is cracked. But she fingers it lovingly, tracing the images of the people she left behind. A salty tear drips from her cheek, pausing for a moment on the glass, then seeps through, leaving a dark splotch on one corner. 

“There’s no point wasting tears,” Necros says sharply, watching her. “They’re gone. Never coming back.”

Myra says nothing, but places the photo back on the roughly carved table. She turns away from Necros, but he can still hear her muffled sobs. A wave of grief seeps through him. He sits down next to her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

“I know,” he says, his voice softer. “I know it hurts. But they’re all dead now. We can’t get them back.”

Myra curls up next to Necros, sobs wracking her body. Necros wraps her into a hug. 

“Shhh,” he says, cradling her small body gently. “Everything will be okay…”


End file.
